A Victory Worth Having
by momojinxie
Summary: As Nightwing's plans come into the light, the team must do everything in there power to save the people that they love. Invasion, takes place after episode 9. Each chapter will highlight another couple. SuperMartian, Spirfire, Chalant. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Necessary Risks

Episode 9 was emotionally tiring. I think I died a bit. So this fanfiction takes place minutes after episode 9 "Darkest" Nightwing centric. Other chapters will feature other couples including SuperMartian, Spitfire, Chalant and whatever Mal and Karen are called. This will be approximately five chapters. Please Review.

* * *

Chapter One: Necessary Risks

Hall of Justice, Washington D.C

With Mount Justice being destroyed, and most of the League being off Earth the team sought refuge in the Hall of Justice. M'gann sat beside Conner, bandaging him up. Tears streaming down her mint green cheeks, knowing that her brother was been captured. _I should have been there..._was the only thought in her mind. She was terrified to hear that their home, the only home that she's really had, was gone and that the man responsible for it was Kaldur. _He was my brother...My leader...my friend...how could he...?_

Conner looked over to her and gave her a soft look. "M'gann...I'm so sorry...I-"

"Conner please...it's not your fault...no one knew this was going to happen...we'll get him back..." _I hope... _"We have to..."

Karen hugged Mal tightly, resting her head on his chest. "Baby...I can't believe this happened..." she shook her head. "You could have been hurt...if you showed up a few minutes earlier you could have been..."

Zatanna hugged her arm "If he showed up a minute later Conner, Nightwing, and Wolf would have been dead..."

M'gann's honey eyes widened hearing that, she truly could have lost Conner for good. She grabbed his hand lovingly. _I can't take anymore loss... _She thought to herself. She couldn't bare to lose anyone else she loved.

Conner returned the loving gesture and gave her a small smile. "Hey...I'm ok, it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me." Looking around the room he saw that Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, The Flash and Black Canary were trying to consul the team. Cassie was crying, imaging that worst had happened to her friends, and Barbara scared that she lost someone else. Examining the room a bit more, he realized that Nightwing was no where to be found, along with Wally. He remembered that Wally went into the league library. He listened closely to their conversation behind the thick metal walls.

"What happened?" Wally voice was low and coarse. Conner raised an eyebrow as this was very out of character for the speedster. He's never heard Wally so angry.

"It was necessary." he set down his coffee.

"It better have been...spill." his voice threatening.

"Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He'd already injected a microscopic tag into La'gann's blood stream and he used the raid on the cave to pass essential intel. A flash drive with among other things tracking software that can locate the tag."

Conner's eyes widened more, he was in disbelief. _M'gann...read my mind..._

_What? Conner what are you-_

_Just do it! Now please..._

Linking with Conner's thoughts, he relayed the conversation he was listening to.

"Like that's all he did." Wally grumbled.

"Wally, he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew I'd get us out of them."

"He took three more hostages! Members of your team!"

"And we'll rescue them. When we rescue Lagoon Boy."

"Dick he blew up the cave! You guys almost died."

"No. It's all on the flash drive, he knew I'd have to peruse to make it look legit and that's exactly what happened." he sighed "He gave us time to get out, we just..we got caught the debris field from the explosion."

"Do you even hear yourself? What if either one of you had been left behind? Huh? Why take that risk? Why go to such extremes?!"

"The drive explains that too. He needed to cement his position with the Light and the lights partner."

"Wasn't that why he 'murdered' Artemis?"

"I guess that didn't convince everyone?"

"You guess?!"

"The cave is-was just a place! Worth sacrificing if it helps us stop the invasion. Look I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs."

"Are you serious!?" he shoved him to the chair. "I don't care about that junk! I'm worried about Artemis! Terrified for her! and you put her right into his hands!"

"Wally, we're talking about Kaldur here."

"I know...Kaldur...our friend..who in the space of a few months lost the love of his life and found out that Black Manta was his father. I, but are you absolutely sure he isn't playing you?"

Conner's eyes widened with rage. M'gann looked over to him, she couldn't believe that Nightwing was playing all of them. They were just pawns in his plans. Before she could stop him, Conner had made his way through the security pass way and plunged at Nightwing, pinning him against the back wall. "Ugh!" he glared. "You knew that Kaldur wasn't a traitor?! And you didn't tell us!"

Mal, the team and the league hurried after him "Con man, calm down what are you talking about?"

The kryptonian looked back at the team. "Why don't you tell them!" he gripped his shirt tighter. "Tell them all about how Kaldur isn't really a traitor and that Artemis isn't dead! Tell them about how blowing up the cave was to make it look good!" his eyes narrowed. "Any more secrets? Or did I nail them all?" he gritted his teeth, suppressing his urge to break every bone in his body.

"Conner! Stop" M'gann flew to his side touched his forearm.

He looked over to her "It's his fault Garfield got kidnapped! He used your brother as bait!" She froze as his words sunk in, her arms dropped down by her side.

Zatanna shook her head. "Dick...how could you...?"

"It was for the team! This was only going to work if Manta and the Light knew they could trust him! Having the team and the league know would jeopardize the entire mission. You'd all become a liability." He had no choice but to come clean, there was no point in lying now. He was caught red handed and if worst came to worst M'gann would have been able to extract the necessary information.

"Typical Nightwing. Mission first, no matter what the sacrifice, right?! We're expendable because you can always get more team members" Conner threw him through the wall angrily. "It's that same mentality that Tula killed! She trusted you and you let her die!" he glared at Wally, as he was about to grab him M'gann wrapped her arms around his forearm. "And you...What kind of man are you?! You claim you love Artemis and yet you go along with his plan! If anything happens to ANY of my friends I will personally end both of you!" he turned away and shook his head.

Tim stepped up, his eyes lost and confused. "Nightwing...Wally..." he looked down for a moment and gripped his fist. His blue eyes turned back to Nightwing as he gathered himself out of the debris. "Dick...you always said that you guys started this team because the League was keeping secrets..." he shook his head. "You always told me...no unnecessary risks on a mission...We trusted you...you're my brother...and now my best friends are in danger..." he turned away and left the room.

As Nightwing stood up he was met with Barbara's cold blue eyes. "Barb please...I was just trying to stop the invasion Jason would-"

She shook her head and she looked down. "Stop it! Don't you dare bring up Jason! I don't know about you Dick...but I've buried enough friends...I'm done..." she slipped off her cowl and left back into the meeting room.

M'gann looked down. "Each of us would give our lives for this team...you don't need to sacrifice us...if you were upfront this could have gone differently..." she followed behind Barbara. Cassie gave him a sad look before walking out.

"What about Artemis! And La'gann...Gar...Jamie...and Bart...are we giving up on them?" Wally asked.

Mal grabbed Karen's hand. "We'll get our own back...our way..." he shook his head and glared at Dick angrily.

"Guys this was for your own good. I was trying to protect you!" Nightwing yelled.

"From what Dick? Were you trying to protect us from the Light? Or were you trying to protect yourself from us?" the raven haired magician looked down. "You used me..." her voice was soft. "The charm...you made me conjure a charm to deceive our friends...our family..."

"Zee..." he reached out toward her hand but she took a step back, shaking her head. "Zatanna please..."

"No...I'm tired of the mission coming first Dick...it happened with us...and now...you risk our friends lives...I...I can't..." She walked out of the room and sighed.

Green Arrow looked down. "You made me think that I lost Artemis...that it was my fault." Canary held his hand lovingly. "She's alive...thank god she's alive..." Ollie's eyes narrowed as he looked over to Nightwing. "I don't know what you think your doing, but I've been doing the hero thing for a while kid...and what I've learned is that...you're only as good as the people you fight for." walking away he held his head high. "Who do you fight for?"

Before he knew it Nightwing was alone. Anyone he ever loved and cared about had left him. _They have every right to be mad...I knew going into this that they'd never forgive me...but I need to get my team out of there...They trusted me...they gave their lives to me...and I owe them this..._ He walked out into the hallway, surprised to see that his team was still there. "I understand that you don't trust me...and I promise to step down and disappear as leader but...Artemis and Kaldur are trusting me to do this. This needs to end. After this you'll never have to follow me again...but our friends are counting on us so please...Trust me one more time. One more mission"

Conner crossed his arms and felt M'gann touch his hand. Exchanging a few glances the team understood. Although they were still angry at him, they knew that they needed Nightwing's intel and leadership. "No more secrets...as in you come clean. Now." the kryptonian clone forced.

Nightwing looked down. "The plan started one year ago. Kaldur was to switch sides and join the light. He actually learned that Manta was his father before the death of Tula..." he took a deep breath. "Everything that happened from then on was part of the plan...except La'gann was not supposed to be captured..." he crossed his arms over his chest. "Tula's death...would act as the perfect motive for Kaldur to switch sides. And it being his father on the Light made him the only candidate. Artemis was a second choice, but with her decision to leave the team and the lifestyle...I tried to keep her out of it for as long as I could..."

Wally flinched at the thought of his Artemis being in danger. "Che ya...as long as you could wasn't very long.." he rolled his eyes.

"Manta was closer to the Light and was the only way that we could see who the Light's new partner is...We find the partner and we can stop the entire invasion. That would mean...Kaldur needed all the reason to hate us...Blaming me for Tula's death...on my first mission as leader we lost Aquagirl..."

M'gann's honey eyes widened. "You didn't..." she whispered.

He looked down ashamed. "We staged Tula's death...But that's really all she knows of the plan...it was best to keep her in the dark..."

Barbara stood up and glared at him "Dammit Dick! Is this what you do now? Stage deaths? Did you stage Jason's too?! Where the hell is Tula?!"

Wally grabbed her to hold her back from smacking Dick. Her eyes watered, in anger. The speedster glared at him. "How could you not tell me that Tula was still alive?!"

"Barb...Wally...I'm sorry...it was...necessary...And I didn't stage Jason's death..." he looked down taking a moment to mourn a fallen family member. "Tula...is safe..living her life with Garth on the surface world."

"Anything else...?" Cassie asked quietly.

"No. That's it, no more secrets."_ He sighed in relief. Wow...that feels so much better..._He smiled at them. "You guys have no idea how good it feels to tell you...I know you'll never trust me again but … Kaldur... don't be mad at him. This was my plan and he's had to make some impossible decisions."

"Why did he take La'gann?" M'gann asked softly.

"La'gann...he didn't follow his orders. If he would have he, Blue Beetle, Beast boy, and Impulse would be with us right now. And the cave wouldn't have have to be destroyed." he looked down. "Kaldur had two choices. Send him to the Light or...execute him...With La'gann being captured, he needed to pass on essential tracking intel and we'd need people on the inside. Our friends will be ok but we need to get in there...and save them."

Conner nodded "We're in." The rest of the team stood by him. "But lets get one thing clear Nightwing. After we get our friends back, and end this stupid plan you and I are going to-"

"No!" The Flash intervened. "I can't believe any of this...Do you guys realize how stupid this plan is? Do you know how dangerous this is? The League is extremely short handed right now and so are you guys! If anything were to happen to you I-you..." he took a breath. "No, N.o. You guys aren't doing this. I'm not letting you get killed."

"We're not kids anymore." Wally looked at his uncle sadly. "If...anything happened to your wife...wouldn't you do anything in your power to save her life? Including risking your own?"

Barry sighed and looked down. "Guys...I know you mean well, but we've gotta wait until the League gets back. And we do this together."

"It'll be too late then! Everyone will be gone. We don't have that type of time...From what Kaldur gave me...All original subjects will be exterminated."

M'gann let out a sad yelp as she covered her mouth, and her eyes watered. She turned to hug Conner tightly. _Gar...No... _

Conner held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Shhh...it's ok...he'll be ok." he lifted her chin "Hey...I promise...we'll get him back."

"Haven't you done enough Nightwing? You endangered six of your teammates lives and now you're going to lead the rest on a suicide mission?"

Green Arrow sighed and stepped forward "This ends now you guys. You sit this one out and the League will take care of it."

Black Canary gazed at the team, she saw that determined look in their eyes. She knew no matter what they said that this team was going to do it anyway. She wasn't going to give them her approval but their will power was admirable.

The Flash looked down at them "You guys, I'm sorry but you have direct orders to set this one out. You've lost too many people..."

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple get on board or get out of the way!" Conner glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

Captain Marvel looked down. "We should wait for back up..."

"You guys, I'm really sorry, but there's no hope for this ending well.." Green Arrow looked at M'gann hoping to sway over the more sensible one.

M'gann stepped forward. "We know that all seems lost but...we still have hope...and no one can take that away from us...not the Light...and not the league"

"Hope survives because the battle is not over...not as long as even one of us is willing to fight..." Conner gestured toward the team.

"It doesn't matter how many fall, because new heroes will always rise to carry on. Bringing all their resources, their skill and there talent to bare and defeat the enemy." Wally looked at his mentor, determined.

Nightwing nodded "We're ready."

To be continued...

* * *

Hope you guys like it, please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you for all of your support. Much like the show, I'm going to shift focus on different characters and couples in the next chapters. Thank you ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Consider it Mutual

Thank you everyone for such amazing feedback and support. I'm really surprised that it's not my usual group of readers but I hope to continue to have your support as well. I would also like to make a disclaimer; this is in no way my prediction of the series. I just created situations that I could find likely to put our heroes in, and that are highly exaggerated. This is a Fanfiction after all.

.Please Review.

* * *

Chapter Two: Consider it Mutual

**-****Santa Prisca**

Lying in bed Kaldur was dripping in sweat; Once again he was plagued by the regret of his decisions. He remembered his farewell to Tula before embarking on this plan.

_Inside of Mount Justice the two Atlantians met secretly. "Tula, you do not have to go through with this." He begged, deep in his heart he truly didn't want her to be in harms way._

"_Kaldur, Nightwing needs me for this plan to work."_

"_His plan is dangerous…Foolish…I'm just letting you know that you don't have to do this…"_

_She looked down and held his hand. "Kaldur…I appreciate your concern but…we need to do this…it's the only way and it's the least I could do." Hearing Garth call out for her she sighed. "Goodbye Kaldur." She kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself..."_

_The last thing he remembered was the explosion that 'killed' Tula._

He sat up quickly, panting. He knew that she was happy, but it was best that she didn't tell him where she was going to be hiding out. He missed his team, his friends, and the cave. Every decision he made haunted him. Sitting up he slipped on his shirt and walked down the corridor to Tigress's room. He knocked and leaned against the door. After a few minutes he poked his head inside. "Tigress?" Looking around the room his eyes narrowed. Her weapons, and costume were gone. Passing a solider he stopped them. "Where is Tigress?"

"Sir." he saluted Kaldur "She was sent on a mission with Deathstroke."

"Deathstroke?" he raised an eyebrow. _When did he join us? And for what? _"Who authorized that?"

"Your father sir."

Kaldur hurried to his father's quarters. Black Manta was sitting by his desk, reading a book and sipping his tea. Hearing his door open he looked up "Kaldur'Ahm. Good morning son."

"Father, where is Tigress?"

He smiled as he added more sugar to his tea. "Ah, yes Tigress. I sent her on a mission to meet up with Deathstroke. It seems that Sportsmaster has been boasting about how he wants my head. He said he's been disrespected when you killed his daughter." He set his tea down. "I don't want Sportsmaster to be a nuisance in my plans in the future so it's best to get rid of him now."

"So you sent Deathstroke to exterminate Sportsmaster now?"

"Yes" he grinned. "Is that all Kaldur'Ahm?"

"Yes father." he walked out of the room. _Everyday that passes another variable is added to the equation...I'm sure Nightwing didn't account for all of this..._

**-Gotham**

Tigress waited in the junk yard, on top of a pile of cars for Deathstroke to get there. _This place looks so familiar...I can't put my finger on it but it's like I've been here before...What am I doing here anyway?_

"Tigress."

She looked up and drew her cross bow at the sudden strange voice. "Deathstroke?" her eyes narrowed.

He nodded. "The mark will be here soon." He sighed "I usually don't like when my client sticks me with a babysitter, but you might be helpful."

"The mark?" Then it hit her, why the junk yard looked familiar. Her father used to make Jade and her train here as kids. A tall muscular blonde man came out from one of the buildings, he was holding a large wooden crate. _Dad! _Her eyes widened. The situation escalated quickly once she noticed he was being followed by a thin Asian woman, holding an infant.

"Never been on an assassination mission before? It's quite fun, since it's your first you could do the honor." noticing the man he stretched "Ah there he is." he smirked and drew his sword. "And his daughter and granddaughter." he looked down at his sword. "We can end his whole family line."

Before she could stop him he lunged down. The blonde powerhouse through the crate at him immediately; Deathstroke sliced through the crate and proceeded to kick him in the forearm.

Jade slipped on her mask and grabbed her sais out of her baby bag. She slipped Lian on to her backpack and set her sites on Tigress.

Artemis's eyes widen as she blocked her kicks and deflected each of Jade's attacks. "You work for Black Manta! You killed my sister!" she tripped Tigress forcing her to land on her back roughly.

As her back hit the ground she rolled out of the way of Jade's axe kick. Cheshire hurried toward her, wielding her sais angrily. "I. Didn't. Kill. Anyone." she grunted between dodging each stab; leaving her no choice but to kick her face swiftly. Before Cheshire could charge at her, Tigress back flipped to distance herself and kicked Jade's sais out of her hands; then followed by kicking her chest hard, causing her to stumble back. Tigress gasped and grabbed her hand before she fell off of the mound of cars with her baby.

"What are you doing?" Cheshire glared.

"A favor. Now go!" she pulled her back on top of the car.

"Why would I go anywh-"

"Disappear like the Cheshire cat..." her eyes narrowed, her voice a threatening whisper. _Leave Jade please...for Lian's sake..._

Jade questioned her kindness, but threw a smoke bomb and disappeared into the shadows. Tigress turned her attention back to Deathstroke and Sportsmaster. The hired assassin had his blade to Sportsmaster's neck. "Consider this a message from Black Manta."

"Enough." Tigress called out. "Leave him be."

"Black Manta paid me to kill him, and I'm rather incline to finishing my contracts." he smirked "It's just good business." he let his blade graze against the blonde man's neck.

Although Sportsmaster was a horrible, abusive father. He was still her father. She glared at him and jumped down. "I said to leave him alone." she kicked the sword out of his hand, then delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, the sudden action caused him to fall back. "Let this be a warning. If he threatens Manta again, then take his life...Sportsmaster can leave, spread word that no one challenges Black Manta."

Once Deathstroke collected himself he realized that Sportsmaster had fled. "Manta is not going to like this." he sheathed his swords and glared at her.

She shrugged. "Tell it to someone who cares." she looked over her shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure Manta would love to hear how you allowed one girl to stand in the way of three of your targets, Assassin."

**-Hall of Justice**

Conner paced back and forth in front of M'gann. "How long are we going to have to wait?" he punched his fist into his hand. "What are we waiting for anyway?"

The beautiful martian sighed and looked down. "A plan...If we act too hastily and recklessly we'll endanger Artemis and Kaldur..."

He looked down, hiding his guilt. "M'gann..."

She looked up at him. "I know we've been through a lot lately...but...I've been thinking..." she stood up and walked over to him. "I...I almost lost everything in the past few years...Marie...You...La'gann...and now Garfield...he's all I have left Conner...I- I can't lose him..."

He took a deep breath and hugged her. "I promise...we'll get La'gann and Gar back..." he ran his hand up her back lovingly. "And...you didn't lose me...I'm right here."

She cried softly "When I heard that you were in the explosion...I was terrified...I thought I lost you...I thought you were-"

"But I'm not." he tilted her chin, making her look into his bright blue eyes. "I'm right here."

Her bright honey eyes glowed up at him. "When this is all over...I...I want to start over...with us..."

"We can talk about it when we get there..." he kissed the top of her head. "One step at a time..." she nodded and held him close. "Come on, let's go see if Nightwing came up with something." Walking into the league meeting room they noticed there leader pacing in front of a white board, with Tim, and Mal. There were various equations squirbled on to it "You got anything?" the heroes joined there teammates.

Nightwing sighed. "We ran the flash drive that Aqualad gave us and we've got a fix on La'gann...We need to get in and out, if we can manage avoiding Artemis and Kaldur the better."

"Why Avoid them?" M'gann asked curiously. "There on our side they can help us."

"Because...we can't risks exposing there identities. Kaldur and Artemis are deep undercover and we still need to stop the invasion and expose the Lights new partner... We just need to get our guys out of there. Kaldur can't save them in his position. And I have no way of telling him and Artemis that you guys found out the plan. As far as they know you still think they're the enemy."

Mal nodded. "So we send in Miss. Martian, Batgirl, Robin, Bumblebee and Nightwing."

"What about me?" The clone's eyes narrowed, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't exactly scream covert Superboy."

"I can do it"

"No you can't" Nightwing insisted.

"You need me in there. The one thing you all don't have is actual physical strength."

"Fine..." Nightwing looked down. "Following our schedule there will be a thirty second window. Artemis will shut down the security system just long enough for it to look like the system rebooted. In those thirty seconds we need to get in and split up. Locate our team and exit from the top of the building." He laid out the map and pointed. "There hideout is in Santa Prisca, half of the building is underwater. The other half above ground. We come in from the bottom and exit from the top."

Mal smirked. "Once the team is safely in the bioship we blow up the entire building. We have a narrow ten minute window before the bombs blow. Destroying any of the Lights experiments and tech with it."

M'gann's eyes widened "But what about Kaldur and Artemis!"

Nightwing nodded. "As we're leaving they should be in the water, making their escape."

Wonder girl walked inside the room standing beside Arsenal "You're going to need us too." the red headed boy smirked and looked at his mechanical arm.

Nightwing sighed. "I guess we're bringing everyone. Which doesn't do much for covert." but he knew that arguing with them was futile. He was lucky enough that they were going to follow him into battle knowing what he's done to them. "We move in on our plan tonight."

**-Star City**

"What happened?!" Roy examined his wife and child.

Jade looked down "We got ambushed, but I'm fine. It seems my father was the real target."

He cradled his daughter to his chest. "Who did this?" he kissed Lian's forehead and sighed. "Thank god you're safe...she could have been killed! You could have been killed."

She looked down ashamed "We're ok. She wasn't really a very good assassin."

"Oh and what would have happened if she was a good assassin?! What would I do without you...without Lian..." he got a bit choked up "You have to be careful Jade! This isn't the life I want for my daughter..."

"Roy...there was something else...The assassin they sent...Tigress...she...she fought like she knew me...She countered all of my attacks...then she saved my life..."

"What are you saying Jade?"

"I'm saying...if I didn't know any better...I'd think she was Artemis..."

"Wh-what?! Jade that's impossible...Artemis is dead..."

"But Roy she told me to disappear like the Cheshire cat..that was the last thing I said to Artemis before I left her when we were children...I felt-"

"Jade...let her go...We all had to..." Lian began to squirm in his arms. "Shhh...it's ok." he looked at his wife. "I'm going to put her to bed." he walked into his bedroom and tucked his daughter in her crib bed. He kissed her forehead and walked back to the living room. "Jade?" he looked around the empty room and sighed. "She's got to stop doing that..." he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

**-****Santa Prisca**

Black Manta moved the Lights subjects to a building in Santa Prisca; where there were to be experimented on and studied. Deathstroke reported to Manta's chambers and sighed. "The mission had failed."

"Hmmm...and here I heard that you were the greatest assassin in the world."

"I would have had Sportsmaster, his daughter and granddaughter dead. However your sons _charming_ partner interfered. She thought it was best to allow fear to settle in with Sportsmaster, that he'd learn some lesson to never threaten you. I for one do not believe in second chances."

"Tigress interfered? Interesting..."

"She spared both their lives and to be honest I don't trust her. She turned on me to spare Sportsmaster."

"That so?"

"She fights like him."

"What are you getting at?"

"Only stating a fact. I had just gotten done fighting Sportsmaster and then she attacks me the same way..I just find it interesting. Are you so sure that Tigress isn't a double agent? She appeared from nowhere..."

"You can consider the feelings mutual on Tigress. If you think that she is a liability then handle it."

Deathstroke smirked and nodded. "Very well." he gave a small nod and walked out of the meeting room.

Artemis gazed at herself in the mirror. She knew that it was only going to get harder from here on out. _My friends are my enemies and my enemies are my allies…and now I have to save my friends from being killed by my allies…_ She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. _What have I gotten myself into…? My family was almost killed today, and if I turn on Deathstroke again he'll definitely kill me…_ She gazed down _Wally…I need you here…. _She gripped her necklace closely and remembered her love. Just thinking about his face, caused a smile to form on her lips.

Kaldur poked his head in her room. "It's almost time. You and I will secure the lower floors."

She smiled and slipped her mask back on. "Go time..."

"Is everything ready for them?"

She nodded "I have what I need to override the system." She held up a small flash drive.

"Initiate." He walked out quickly.

A few minutes later she left her room and headed toward the buildings security room. On the way there she shot and destroyed two cameras. As she arrived at the room she noticed the two guards. "Hey! Aren't you two watching the screens? One of the cameras are down. Investigate it now."

"Yes ma'ma" the two guards hurried down the hall with a tool box.

She sat down at the computer and loaded the flash drive onto the mainframe. Typing in a few encrypted codes, she hacked the system. She caused a small system reboot. She smirked and pulled the flash drive then hurried out of the room. She past Kaldur in the hall and gave a small nod.

In the bioship beneath the building the team prepared to move out. Nightwing looked at his watch timing the seconds. "Thirty seconds start…..now. Go" Mgann, Superboy, and Bumble bee swam into the bottom floor, as M'gann fazed them through the floor. Once inside Superboy opened the ground hanger allowing Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin to follow.

Batgirl and Robin hurried down the hallways and opened all of the pods, helping the children out of them. "It's ok, come on we'll get you out of here." She directed them to Nightwing, who led them upward.

Wonder Girl, and Arsenal swam around the outside of the building planting bombs on the sides of it.

Black manta's eyes narrowed as he noticed the glow of his silent alarm, and checked the security feed of the cameras. "Deathstroke, we have a few visitors please take care of the nuisance. There is a certain boy wonder that I'm sure you'd love to meet."

Deathsroke smirked coming out of his room, his swords in hand. Looking down the hall he noticed a certain red headed bat. As Barbara helped get the kids to Nightwing, the assassin came quickly behind her cut her arm.

Barbara screamed out in pain as she grabbed her bleeding arm. "D-Deathstroke!" her eyes widened.

Nightwing turned around hearing his teammates scream. "Robin, Bumblebee you guys take the kids to safety. Go now!"

"but Nightwing-"

"Robin Go!" Nightwing hurried down the hall and threw a few of his explosive batarangs, to get him away from her. "I got you." He helped Barbara up. "Keep pressure on the wound. I'll hold him off." Before she could object Deathstroke had returned wielding his blade. "Since when did you start taking orders Deathstroke!" In the back of his mind he knew that he didn't have time for this, the bombs were on set timers that were going to blow in five minutes. Batgirl slipped out of the room silently as Nightwing bought her some time.

"Everyone's got a price boy wonder." He moved in quickly with his blades but Nightwing deflected with his escrima sticks.

Meanwhile upstairs Miss. Martian, and Superboy located Impulse, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy. "Come on guys, we gotta go. Now." M'gann hugged her brother tightly. "It's ok now."

Conner looked at his watch "Five minutes" he looked around the room "Dammit! Where's La'gann?" M'gann's eyes widened and he sighed. "I'll go find him. You get these guys out now." Superboy ran up the stairs to a closed off room. His eyes widened seeing who was in a pod next to Lagoon Boy. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the full Kryptonian clone. "I can't save you…" he shook his head as he freed La'gann.

The Atlantian gasped for air. "Wh-what happened?!" his eyes widened as he took in his scenery. "Superboy?"

"Lets go. This place is gonna blow" he dragged him out and they headed upstairs. Bumblebee had the bioship filled with the kids and prepared for take off. "Come on guys….come on..."

Cassie's eyes widened "Where's Nightwing?"

Miss. Martian looked down at the room of the building. _Conner…please be ok…_

At that moment Superboy and Lagoon Boy came running on the roof, helping the injured Batgirl.

Kaldur waited inside of the small submarine capsule "Artemis lets go." The building was in chaos as the guards searched for the missing subjects and hunt after the team.

She shook her head. "Something's not right…I have to do a sweep of the building."

"It's going to explode."

"I think someone's hurt…" She ran back into the building before he could stop her.

"Artemis!" he hit the control panel in frustration. Turning on the submarine he set out into the ocean.

Tigress ran up the stairs and came a crossed an injured Nightwing. Her eyes widened seeing Deathstroke over him. "Now now, surely you have more than that. You're the first Robin and well" he chuckled. "Batman sure doesn't train them like he used to." He pressed his blade against his chest.

Nightwing closed his eyes. He knew that if he kept Deathstroke there then he'd die in the explosion as well. And that was a risk worth taking. "I was going to kill you nice and slow…however you were a pretty good spot so I may put you out of your misery." Before he pressed his blade down his chest Tigress fired her arrow into his back.

"Stay away from him!"

She fired another arrow at him as his eyes narrowed. He removed the arrows and grinned. "Cute. But I'm getting real tired of you." He approached her. Nightwing tried to move, but every little movement caused him to bleed more. His body was barely holding on with all of his stab wounds.

Up in the bioship Barbara's eyes watered; M'gann had no choice but to fly off. Arsenal looked down at his watch. "Umm…guys…how come there wasn't an explosion?"

Robin's eyes widened. "What just happened?!" As he checked his computer he gasped. "Tech's down...they used an E.M.P..."

Gazing down at the rooftop Karen's eyes watered. "They have Nightwing...and Artemis..." M'gann stopped the bioship and looked down at the building. Her leader, and her best friend were on their knees with an assassin wielding a sword behind them and Black Manta by his side.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading and please continue and review and support me. Also a reminder is that I update a new chapter once a week (Usually on Sunday, so Sorry for the late update) And if you haven't heard yet, Young Justice and Green Lantern will not be airing again until January. However Itunes uploaded episode 10 of Young Justice as scheduled so you can find that floating on the internet.


	3. Chapter 3: Retribution

Hey everyone sorry for missing the last three updates. Midterm week has been insane, and there hasn't been much feedback on my last Chapter so I didn't feel much motivation. But I guess I'll keep updating. Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Retribution**

_This wasn't supposed to end like this…_

The team stood frozen, watching helplessly as their teammates were being held hostage. Deathstroke smirked "There, there children…I won't hurt your little friends too badly…." He gently grazed the dull of end of his blade against Tigress's neck. "It would seem we have a traitor among us…" his eyes flashed back toward the bioship. "One move and you'll make this all the more painful for them." He shrugged "But that could be fun too."

Nightwing glared. "Don't touch her!" Deathstroke immediately responded by kneeing him in the back of the neck causing him to keel over in agony. "Ugh!" his face lay against the concrete as he watched powerlessly.

In the ocean Kaldur looked at the time. _Why hasn't the building blown up yet?_ _Something must have happened…_ He sighed and turned the submarine around and went back to the building. He hurried up the stair case, seeking his father, and his teammates.

M'gann's eyes began to glow. "I won't let him hurt her."

"M'gann no!" Conner reached out for her but she dropped out from the bottom of the bioship; Giving it orders to hold her friends inside.

_One else is going to get hurt…_

Manta shook his head "I don't think so" he snapped and Psimon walked out, but something was different. He wasn't scared of her, she could feel his psychic energy increasing.

_What's wrong little Martian afraid?_

_What did they do to you?_

_Made me stronger_ He grinned. "Psimon says sleep" a wave of physic energy hit the bioship, causing her friends to pass out.

"No!"

_They'll be fine. _His eyes began to glow as Miss. Martian and him continued to battle in their mind.

Deathstroke sighed "And here I wanted an audience for my executions…Oh well." As Nightwing attempted to get up, the assassin stepped on his cheek holding him down. Artemis was barley hanging on to consciousness, since her previous battle with him.

She looked down, making eye contact with Dick and gave him a smile. Using all the energy she had left she whispered. "Tell Wally I-" her brown eyes widened as the blade traveled through her stomach.

"No!" Nightwing screamed, watching her body fall to the ground.

Kaldur stood by the doorway, frozen. "No…." He drew his sword. Nothing else mattered, the mission had failed. The plans had unraveled as he witnessed his friend fall. _She trusted me…I promised to protect her…I promised Wally…_ Using his blade he came up behind his unsuspecting father and stabbed him threw his armor. Manta's eyes widened as he looked down at his chest, and he realized the blade had traveled through his heart.

He turned around to face his killer. "K-Kaldur'Ahm" he coughed, as blood dripped from his mouth. He was met with the cold expression from his son as he fell to his knees.

Deathstroke pulled his blade from Tigress and turned his attention to Kaldur "I knew I couldn't trust you." He smirked and turned his blade on Kaldur.

"Etativel Mih!" a voice yelled from a distance. A young magician girl approached on the form of a pentacle being followed by Rocket. She looked over to Kaldur and smiled "He's all yours" Deathstroke's eyes widened as he was frozen in the air, helpless to Kaldur's blade. The Atlantian wasted no time shoving the blade inside him.

Rocket tended to Nightwing "Dick..are you-"

"I'm fine" he grunted, holding his side as he tried to get to Artemis. He removed her necklace and mask "Artemis!" he leaned in closer to her mouth and listened to her shallow breath. "She's still breathing…We need to get her to a hospital!"

Psimon fell to the ground as M'gann came out of her psychic trance. Her friends began to come to inside of the bioship. She smirked triumphantly. _No matter how strong you think you've gotten Psimon...I'm stronger._ She looked around and saw Artemis's body. "Artemis!" she screamed.

After loading the remainder of their friends into the ship Kaldur looked down at Deathstroke and his father's body on the roof top. "Do it."

"You sure?" Zatanna asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter who the Light's new partner is anymore…There will not be an invasion…destroy the building."

She nodded and lifted her hand up "Nrub ti ot eht dnuorg!" the building instantly caught on fire as it began to crumble into the ocean.

M'gann took the bioship back to the hall of justice as Cassie kept pressure on Artemis's wound. Barbara sat beside Nightwing. "Dick…."

"Don't Barbara…" he held his hand up, dismissing her.

"This isn't your fault…"

"Yes it is…" he looked down "You all could have been killed and it was my fault…"

"We chose to follow you...We knew the risks going in..."

**-Hall of Justice**

The team waited in the meeting room. Nightwing, and Barbara had been treated and Captain Atom and Adam Strange was in the infirmary with Artemis. Wally came through the doors, heading straight for Dick "You! This is your fault!" Conner grabbed him, stopping from hurting the already injured Nightwing.

"Calm down Wally…Calm down…"

Wally glared at him "Don't you dare tell me to calm down! She is dying! What if it was M'gann!?" The Kryptonian's eyes widened, he looked over at M'gann then looked down. He remembered how he thought he lost her back at Belle Reve. He'd do anything to protect the woman he loved. Wally looked toward Kaldur "You promised to protect her!"

He looked down "I know…I couldn't stop her…"

M'gann hugged her arm "Wally...you know how stubborn and determined she is..."

"She saved my life Wally…" Dick looked up at him.

"How come you didn't save hers..?" he gripped his fist. The room remained silent. The tension was almost suffocating. They could do nothing but wait. Wait and pray that Artemis was going to be ok.

After a few hours Adam Strange walked out. He looked at the team, their eyes wide with anticipation, and fear. He gave them a smile "She's going to be ok…She's going to need a lot of rest but she's stable."

"Can we see her?" Wally looked at him, pleading.

"I think this many of guest would be overwhelming. No offense guys but-"

Zatanna stepped forward "Dr. Strange….can you please allow just a few of us in…just Wally, Dick, Megan, Kaldur, and Conner…"

Dick looked over at her "Zee…" she smiled softly.

Dr. Strange nodded and led them inside of the room. Artemis laid on the bed, and I.V in her arm, and her skin pale. Wally's eyes softened as he gently took her hand and got down on his knees. "Artemis…"

M'gann's eyes began to water at the sight before. "Thank Mars she's ok…" she clasped her hands together.

Dr. Strange looked over at them "The knife wound punctured deep, it's a miracle that it missed her vital organs…we were able to stich her up and stop the bleeding but she needs to stay in bed for a while…I don't recommend her going back into the field again…"

Wally nodded as he placed a kiss on her hand. "I promise you that will never happen again…we're done" Strange nodded and made his way out.

Artemis groaned a bit and smiled softly. Her eyes open a bit "Hey…oh come on guys don't look at me like that…"

M'gann shook her head and smiled back "Artemis this is the second time we thought you were dead in the last week…"

"Artemis I am so sorry I couldn't keep my promise and protect you..." the Atlantian looked down ashamed.

"Well you both know that I'm tougher than that and Kaldur don't sweat it you couldn't stop me if you tried." she laughed softly. Her laugh turned into a subtle groan as she held her side.

"Really Artemis? Jokes? Do you have any idea how scared I was? How worried I was?" Wally's voice began to crack, his eyes still red.

"Babe... I'm sorry…" she smiled. "I know you're mad at me…and I know you will be for a while but…please…don't be mad at Kaldur and Dick…for me…"

He sighed and nodded "For you…"

Conner smiled looking around the room. "Do you guys know how long it's been since just the six of us were in a room together?"

Artemis smiled "It has been a while hasn't it?"

Nightwing looked down, a soft smile fell from his lips. Although he was happy that they were able to get through this ordeal without losing any of his friends. He came too close. "What's happened to us?"

"What do you mean?" Kaldur looked over to him.

"When did I become so obsessed..?" he whispered.

"When did I learn to hate the lifestyle...?" the speedster placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We have changed..." Conner looked at them "But that means we're growing up...right?" he chuckled listening to himself. "Hell, when did I become the rational one?"

M'gann smiled softly to herself. Although her lips were turned upward her eyes were panged with sadness. "When did I become vengeful...?"

"When did I become so selfless?" the blonde archer smirked. She remembered the time when she would have never risked her life for someone else. Every girl for herself was the mantra she had growing up. Now she couldn't imagine just sitting idle as someone she loved got hurt. "Change isn't always bad...Conner's right." She looked at her team.

"What about me...I'm a monster...I just murdered my own father...heroes don't kill people..." he smiled looking down "But...I guess I'm technically not a hero anymore..."

Artemis looked down. She of all people thought she could empathize with him but she could never kill her father or her sister. As terrible as her father was she could never kill him. "Kaldur..."

His eyes watered. "I just thought he killed you...and I could have stopped it if I had been earlier...There was no sympathy...no questions...he was an evil man that has done nothing but cause pain and suffering and I wanted to end it..."

"Kaldur...it's not your fault.." M'gann reached out to him. "You just wanted to avenge her death..."

"But I'm just as guilty as him...I did horrible things too...under his order...just so my cover wouldn't get blown...I should have stayed there and burned with him. I don't deserve t-"

The room fell silent as Artemis crawled out of bed and slapped Kaldur across the face. Her eyes red. Wally's eyes widened as he wondered when she got out of bed. "Don't you dare say such stupid things again!" she glared at him "You are a hero...a good man...and you were forced to make impossible decisions but don't you dare talk down about yourself...that self pitty crap doesn't suit you."

Wally walked to her and helped her back to bed. "Artemis don't...you'll reopen your stitches..."

Kaldur held his cheek as her words rang true "I'm sorry..." he smiled softly. He truly did need that.

The ginger boy looked at them "We really should let her sleep." M'gann nodded and led the team out, Wally remained by his girlfriends side.

"Babe...you don't have to stay here. I'm just going to sleep" she smiled softly "That's going to be painfully boring." she laughed softly, then cringed holding her stomach.

He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I'm never going to leave your side ever again..."

She laced her fingers with his and placed a loving kiss on them. "I love you Wally..."

"I love you too Artemis..." He stuck his other hand in his pocket, fiddling with the lose ring inside. _Not yet..._

Back in the meeting room the team perked up at the return of Nightwing, M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner. "Is she ok?" Cassie looked up brightly.

Nightwing nodded "She's doing good, better than ok." There was a sigh of relief and the tense air in the room fell.

Zatanna smiled and walked toward Nightwing, she placed her hand on his forearm. "Are you ok?" he nodded. "Let's go for a walk..."

He returned the smile, following her out. "I know what you're going to say Zee...you think it's not my fault."

"Oh no it's absolutely your fault."

Her forwardness caught him off guard as he stared at her. "Zee..." he couldn't help but smile.

"Your team, your plan, your fault." she shrugged "But that doesn't mean we aren't to blame too."

He looked down at her. "Thank you Zee..." he smiled softly. For some reason, it was more comforting to know that she was being honest with him. It wasn't like her to sugar coat it, and right now he needed this. _At least it's over..._

* * *

Sorry for such a late update guys. Please review.

Author notes- Zatanna's spell was "Burn it to the ground" and a disclaimer, obviously this was not a prediction, souly a fanfiction.


End file.
